Real Story
"Real Story" is a song by INFINITE. It is the tenth and final track in their album, Over The Top. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 오늘도 넌 내게 물어 사랑하냐고 난 그저 웃음만 왜 또 그 말이냐고 오늘도 또 너는 울어 너무한다고 늘 같은 질문에 늘 같은 대답뿐야. 그 말이 그리 어렵냐고? 남들 다하는게 힘드냐고? 꼭 말로 해야 아니 매일같이 난 널 사랑해 hey, 가만 봐봐 너만 보잖아 나 안 그런 척 해도 신경 쓰고 있어 hey, 한결 같이 변함 없잖아 말 뿐인 허울에 목 매다는 넌 바보야 나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나라고 왜 모르겠니 사랑한단 말 내 목에 걸린 채 간지럽히고 있어 나라고 왜 못 하겠니 입에 발린 말 큰 의미 없잖아 늘 반복되다 보면 그게 그렇게 중요하니? 내 맘 하나로는 부족하니? 난 정말 모르겠어 남들 하는게 뭐 중요해 hey, 가만 봐봐 너만 보잖아 나 안 그런 척 해도 신경 쓰고 있어 hey, 한결 같이 변함 없잖아 말 뿐인 허울에 목 매다는 넌 바보야 무뚝뚝한 나를 만나서 니가 힘들꺼야 나 땜에 하나 약속할께 누구보다도 더 잘할께 hey, 가만 봐봐 너만 보잖아 나 안 그런 척 해도 신경 쓰고 있어 hey, 한결 같이 변함 없잖아 말 뿐인 허울에 목 매다는 넌 바보야 나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나 나나나나 나나나나 나나나나 웃고 있는 네게 미안해져 묶어 두는 것 같아 사랑이란 말로 가벼울거야 나란히 선 귓속말도 절대 슬퍼하는 너는 없어 아낀 말로 점점 바꿔볼게 변함 없이 니 옆에서 더 더 잘해줄게 잘 아는 나니까 |-|Romanization= oneuldo neon naege mureo saranghanyago nan geujeo useumman wae tto geu marinyago oneuldo tto neoneun ureo neomuhandago neul gateun jilmune neul gateun daedapppunya. geu mari geuri eoryeomnyago? namdeul dahaneunge himdeunyago? kkok mallo haeya ani maeilgachi nan neol saranghae L/All hey, gaman bwabwa neoman bojanha L/All na an geureon cheok haedo singyeong sseugo isseo L/All hey, hangyeol gachi byeonham eobtjanha L/All mal ppunin heoure mok maedaneun neon baboya nanana nananana nananana nananana nanana nananana nananana nananana narago wae moreugenni saranghandan mal nae moge geollin chae ganjireophigo isseo narago wae mot hagenni ibe ballin mal keun uimi eobtjanha neul banbokdoeda bomyeon geuge geureoke jungyohani? nae mam hanaroneun bujokhani? nan jeongmal moreugesseo namdeul haneunge mwo jungyohae L/All hey, gaman bwabwa neoman bojanha L/All na an geureon cheok haedo singyeong sseugo isseo L/All hey, hangyeol gachi byeonham eobtjanha L/All mal ppunin heoure mok maedaneun neon baboya muttukttukhan nareul mannaseo niga himdeulkkeoya na ttaeme hana yaksokhalkke nugubodado deo jalhalkke L/Allhey, gaman bwabwa neoman bojanha L/Allna an geureon cheok haedo singyeong sseugo isseo L/Allhey, hangyeol gachi byeonham eobtjanha L/Allmal ppunin heoure mok maedaneun neon baboya nanana nananana nananana nananana nanana nananana nananana nananana utgo inneun nege mianhaejyeo mukkeo duneun geot gata sarangiran mallo gabyeoulgeoya naranhi seon gwissongmaldo jeoldae seulpeohaneun neoneun eobseo akkin mallo jeomjeom bakkwobolge byeonham eobsi ni yeopeseo deo deo jalhaejulge jal aneun nanikka |-|English= You ask me again today if I love you I only laugh and ask why you say that again You cry again today, saying I’m too much It’s just the same answer to the same question. Are those words that hard to say? Is it hard for me to do something that everyone does? Do I need to say it for you to know? I love you everyday Hey, wait a second, I only look at you Even if I don’t act like it, I’m paying attention Hey, it’s constant, there’s no change You’re a fool who puts her everything just words nanana nananana nananana nananana nanana nananana nananana nananana Why wouldn’t I know those words of “I love you”? It’s tickling me as it’s around my neck Why wouldn’t I be able to do it? Those words that are on my mouth There’s really no big meaning to it if I keep on repeating it Is it really that important? Is my heart not enough? I really don’t know Why is it important about what others do? Hey, wait a second, I only look at you Even if I don’t act like it, I’m paying attention Hey, it’s constant, there’s no change You’re a fool who puts her everything just words Going out with the blunt me, You’ll probably become tired because of me But I’ll promise you one thing, I’ll do better than anyone else Hey, wait a second, I only look at you Even if I don’t act like it, I’m paying attention Hey, it’s constant, there’s no change You’re a fool who puts her everything just words nanana nananana nananana nananana nanana nananana nananana nananana I become sorry to the smiling you I feel like I’m typing you up, with the words of love It’ll become lighter, with whispers through the ears, side by side You’ll never be sad I’ll change gradually with those words I cherish Without change, I’ll stay by your side I’ll do better and better, because I know very well Category:Songs